A Girl Named Cynthia
by CynthiaBellatrixLestrange
Summary: Cynthia was kicked out of her old school and is going to stay with a family over the summer. she never knew her mother, and it wasn't safe for her to be staying where she normally does. Can she make friends without getting disowned?
1. Off to the UK

Today would be the last day I spent in East Texas. I was going to stay with a family somewhere in the U.K. to go to school. I had been kicked out of Beuxbatons, Durmstrang and East Texas Dark Arts institute. I would be going to school with one of my cousins. When I was younger something had happened and I wasn't able to live with her. Nobody, except my friend Hannah's mother, and my aunt knew. They refused to tell me many times. My horse, who turned 2 in January, nudged me with her nose. I was waiting for someone from Hogwarts to pick me up here, and take me back to be sorted another time, and to the family I would be staying with. I had been sorted three times already. All three times I was in Slytherin. I was told all my family members had been in Slytherin, but Cheryl, my god mother, wanted me to be sorted again. The semester started in September, leaving about a month for me to get to know whoever I was staying with. I was told there were 4 kids still at home. One my age, one a year older, and twins that were three years older. All Gryffindor, ugh. But luckily they probably won't know who I'm related to (besides Sirius Black who finally escaped Azkaban), so I should be safe. Draco is usually pretty nice when I go visit, but my god mother won't allow me to stay with them. The people I live with are werewolves, and I am a human adapted to a vampire life, so it doesn't always work out.

I just wish my mother would come find me, and take me out of this mess. Since they don't want me to know who my mother is, yet, I go by her maiden name, Black, which makes me Cynthia Black. I am only about 14 hands tall, unless I change it. My hair is waist long, black, and very curly. I am only twelve, but I have become a high ranked auror. I will miss my work friends, and some of the emo kids. My eyes are heavy lidded, pitch black, and can be very intimidating. I look like a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange, in every way, except I am tan.

I am pureblood, and absolutely love horses. I have two horses one named Sugar, who is a bay quarter horse, that is 16 hands tall and still growing, that is an English horse, and Freckles, who is an Appaloosa gelding, that is grey with spots, and 15 hands tall. Freckles is my barrel horse, because I love the speed of barrel racing. I don't have many friends, but I have pets, which I will miss a lot, I had a duck, some chickens, a goat, a cow, a pig, and pretty much everything that could be showed for meat. My one good friend Sarah, is from the U.K. but Cheryl says my mother wouldn't approve of me even talking to her. She is half-blood, but very kind. I went to Beuxbatons with her for a month, but we have to go back to writing each other again. I recently found out she was my cousin, so my Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted write occasionally.

I heard a soft crack, and McGonnagal appeared. "Hello, Ms. Black" she said. I replied with a smile. I wasn't shy, I just didn't feel like talking. "May I ask why you are getting sorted a fourth time? The last three times you were in Slytherin." I shrugged "Cheryl thinks I should be anywhere but Slytherin, because she fears if my mother comes back she'll take me back, and expect It to be ok." McGonnagal had talked to Cheryl, and knew what happened, exactly, but didn't tell me a thing. I felt a rock hit me in the back of the head, and my hair turned from black to blood red, and I turned around. Two boys took off running. I was so ticked that the ground they were on burst into flames. I turned back around, and summoned a port key, without my wand because it snapped. It was a cheap, fifteen dollar, redwood, of phoenix ash core that was 12 and ¾ inches. I gathered the horse's lead ropes in one hand, and we grabbed the portkey.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We appeared at Hogwarts, and I tied my horse to a post, and followed McGonnagal silently. When we entered the great hall the hat was sitting there, again. McGonnagal lifted the hat, and I sat on the stool. "Interesting, you have Slytherin blood lines, yet you are brave and loyal, GRYFFINDOR." McGonnagal lifted the hat off my head. "I'm surprised you got into Gryffindor, after the last three times that you got sorted into Slytherin." she said. I simply smiled, because I did not feel like talking or making her think I was the devil's daughter or anything like that.. We walked back outside, and she took me to a little place

in England, I think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we arrived I was greeted by an older woman. "You must be Cynthia." she said. Hmm from what Draco told me they must be the Weasleys. "Yes, I am." I replied. I was worn out from having to catch some coon and possi for lunch. It tasted pretty good with extra rabies. "You're just in time for lunch." she said with a smile. "actually I wrather not eat, I just had a bunch of coon, a." A girl about my age walked up behind her mother. "Ginny can you help Cynthia with her stuff?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny. "Sure, follow me," she said. I took hold of the lead roped on my horses, and followed her to the back of the property, where there was a big paddock.

She opened up the gate, and I followed with my horses. I found a strong fence post, and tied Freckles up. I began to in-saddled him and placed my barrel saddle on the fence. "What does T X seventeen mean?" Ginny asked. "It's Texas seventeen, it's where the seventeen best barrel racers of my age group got together, and I managed to place first, with Freckles here." I patted Freckles on the back. "What's barrel racing?" she asked. "Well it's a timed event, where they have 3 barrels that you run the horse around in the shortest time possible." I said. She still looked confused. "I'll show you." I un-hooked the lead rope and pulled a few cones out of the saddle bag and leviated the cones to their spot in the paddock.I pulled myself onto Freckles' back, and went over to near the entrance. I kicked him forward into a full gallop, and went to the right for the first cone, directing him with my legs. I began to slide side-ways. I put my arms out to balance me and headed straight to the other cone, putting my left spur into him, making him turn. Then I sped off to the last cone. He went around it perfectly, then I leaned forward, urging him forward to the other end of the paddock.

I slowed Freckles to a stop, and dismounted. "that was pretty fast. " Ginny said. Apparently she had never seen barrel racing before. I took the halter off Freckles, and walked over to un-saddle Sugar. "It's nothing compared to what the professionals do." Sugar spotted something in the distance that interested her. I rubbed her nose and took off the halter. "But when I go to rodeos I prefer roping."

Ginny and I began walked back to the house, and went in. I followed her up to a room. "This is where we will be staying." I put my stuff down "Can you move the bed over?" I asked "Sure, why?" she asked. "There's something I gotta do." I replied. She pushed the bed over, just enough room to fit another bed. I put a small rock in the middle of the floor, and thought about it real hard becoming a bed. IT transfigured into a bed, just like the one I had at Malfoy Manor, but smaller. "Where did you learn to do that?" she asked. I shrugged "At the school I went to for a while, they taught this to eight year olds, as well as the paddock. I curse." "But the Cruciatus curse is illegal." I rolled my eyes "In the United States it's barely legal, so if the imperious curse, but if everyone who used those curses, they wouldn't have enough prisons." "Ok, lets go get something to eat." I sighed "I just had a bunch of coon before I left, but I'll go down with you anyway." We walked down stairs, where Mr. Weasley and Ginny's brothers were. I took my seat beside Ginny, and sat there. The silence was weird. Usually Dawson was dancing around, shoving his toy truck in his potatoes, Hannah was ranting about something, and then everyone else talking about random stuff that happened when they were hunting or working with horses. "You must be Cynthia." Mr. Weasley said.. "yeah, that's me." One of Ginny's brothers looked over at me. "I thought mum said she was twelve." "I am, but I'll be in third year here. I skipped two years at the other school, but it mostly taught dark arts, so I had to be put in third year." it was quiet for a moment "Do you have any clue what house you might be in?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I was sorted 4 times this summer. Three of the times I got Slytherin then earlier today I got sorted into Gryffindor, so I'm just going to go with Gryffindor." "How are your parents?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Well, I think Bellatrix Lestrange is my mum, but I don't know about my father." I sighed deeply. I was touchy about this topic no matter what. "So she got locked up over some dark lord guy, and I got to grow up without a mother, how fun." I was really ticked about her getting locked up, and I would probably shoot the guy she got locked up in Azkaban for. Or Crucio him to insanity, let him see how he likes it. I could do some really bad damage. I looked back in front of me, and there was a small flame. I smothered it with my hand. I was a danger to everyone, but what's life without a risk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Drunkness and a guy named Guacamole

*****A/N***: I do not own anything but the Original characters**

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard thunder in the distance. I looked at my pink snaffle bit watch, and it was only 5 am. Who would be up now? I pulled a pair of jeans on, and changed into my black Evanescence tank top, with a red tank top under it. I grabbed my mp3, and a halter, pocketed my wand, and headed down stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was already awake, but how could you not be awake with a bunch of teenagers in the house. "Good Morning" she said. "Mornin'" I replied "I'm going to check on the horses real quick." I pulled my boots, and my A&M hoodie on. I heard horse hooves as I walked out the door. I looked around, and I saw Sugar running to me. She skidded to a stop.

I haltered her, and slipped onto her back. She took off towards where Freckles was laying down. He was surrounded by wolves. All hungry looking. They looked like they were about to jump onto him. I jumped off of Sugar, and pulled my wand out. "STUPEFY" I yelled. One of them flew backwards, allowing me to gel closer. He was bleeding on his side, bad. I pointed my wand at the wound, and it slowly stopped bleeding. I transfigured into a horse, and kicked at them.

There was about 6 of them. One was pacing behind me, innocently, not doing anything, and then it leaped at one of the larger wolves. I snorted, and leaped at one of them, and then reared up and landed on one. I pinned my ears back and leaped at them. They all ran off, except the smaller one.

It sat there, while I un-haltered. I walked back to the house, quietly, and the young wolf followed me. I ignored it, and kept walking. He wouldn't stop following me. I went back in the house, and sat down on the couch, half dead. I pulled out my mp3 and scrolled down to the song "Sweet Sacrifice" which was by Evanescence. Evanescence was one of the only bands I didn't give the finger every time I saw their album.

"Can you tell me why there's a wolf on the door step?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. I shrugged "I'm not sure, I just chased off a bunch of wolves, and that one decided to stick around. It looks like one of the wolves my friend saw at the last work party, but he was drunk, so it might be looking for food."

I heard my cell phone faintly ringing with the 'Call Me When You're Sober' ring tone, that I absolutely loved. "Hold on, that's probably important, so I need to answer my phone." I ran up the stairs, and into Ginny's room, and began to dig through my stuff. I started digging through my stuff. My cell phone was at the bottom. I pressed the green button. "The dark side has burritos!" my boss said. "Are you drunk again?" I asked. Gosh I was NOT in the mood for this. "Yes, no, maybe, I'm in California."

"Crap, I'll call Sam and Rafeal." I hung up the phone, and dialed Sam's cell. I sat waiting for him to answer. "Hola me amigo, who dares to call me at eleven at night." Sam said. "The meanager is stuck in California and he's drunk, can you go pick him up?" He groaned "Why can't you, I have a really bad hangover and I'm lazy." I sighed "No, cause I'm all the way in where ever I am and you're closer, so go pick him up." "Fine," He replied, "But I'm picking up the peacow and we'll be even more drunk."

"Ok, but I'm not gonna pick your drunk arses up." I hung up the phone, and walked back down stairs.

"Who was it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "My boss, he was drunk again, and I'm sure I'll get called again because the guys I called to pick him up have bad hangovers, and a drunk with them." She nodded "Sounds like you know exactly what happens when they all get together." I looked out the window. :Yeah, but that's because I actually watch them all and I know what happens at big work parties. The adults are all drunk, their kids go under the table and drink, so that's where a lot of the tax money goes." I turned my mp3 back on and began to listen with one earphone in my ear. I laughed evily, in my head, because nobody would ever know I was drunk too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

C.J. and I were sitting up at the auror headquarters during a party, bored as heck, watching the adult-ish people were talking and dancing and what not. I saw C.J. pull out two bottles of firewhickey. I took one, and snuck over to the punch bowl. I looked around, making sure nobody was looking, and poured it into the punch. I ran back over to the table, and grabbed the firewhickey from her. I pulled the top off, and began to chug it. "That's not a good idea." She said calmly. I continued, and then it was all gone. "You'll fell awful after-words." I ignored her, and walked towards the CD player. I took out the classic music, and changed it to an Evanescence CD. I grabbed a microphone, and started to sing along.

I suddenly fell down and passed out. I woke up the morning with a horrible hang-over, in the same place I passed out in. I had to get to Diagon Alley in, fifteen minutes. I apparated to Knockturn Alley and entered one of the shops. "Have you seen my Uncle?" I asked the store owner. He nodded "She was going towards Diagon Alley about fifteen minutes ago." I nodded "Thank You." I walked to Diagon Alley, and saw My Aunt in Borgin and Burke's. I walked in to the shop. "Hi Aunt Narcissa." I said. She walked over to me and hugged me. "How was the party last night?" she asked. "It was boring." I lied, "All we did is sit around." she looked at me "Then why is your hair messed up?" "Umm." Crap, she was figuring it out, "C.J. and I got into a fight over whether…" I trailed off, and looked over and saw 2 red head boys, about maybe 14 years old, "That guy or that guy was hotter." I pointed at them to show her who we were fighting about. 'Ok first of all, they're twins, and they look the same, and second, they are blood traitors, and you shouldn't be thinking about them like that." I groaned. Horrible head ache, ground spinning, I had a hang-over. She un-did my hair, and pulled in back into a bun. "You two fight like you are worst enemies." She smiled at me, and she apparated us back to Malfoy Manor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke on the Weasley's couch hours later. Must have fell asleep. "You're finally awake." Ginny said. I sat up. I had a strange dream. My friend Krysta was marrying a goat. How odd. "I haven't slept well in the last month, because I've been out hunting." I replied. I stood up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to see if the wolf is still here." I walked out the door and saw the wolf still sitting there. Why would a wild animal still be here? Hmm, I would need to find a name if was going to keep her. "What if I call you Gemini?" I asked. She tilted her head sideways, as if she didn't know what I was saying. I kneeled down and scratched her side, and she didn't bite, bark or jump, but she was unsure of what I was doing. I stopped, and pulled something out of my pocket. Why did I have dog treats with me? I always had something edible for horses, or chickens, but not dogs. I sat it down in front of Gemini, and stepped back. She sniffed at it, then ate it. She sat obediently. I transformed into a white wolf, and trotted out into the yard. She followed me out, and I stopped when we got near the chickens. I sat there, and she did too. She didn't even chase after them. I trotted along, her flanking me the whole time. I lead her around the house, and then out towards the horses. If the horses didn't mind he rbeing around, then it would be ok. They stopped grazing, and looked up. They went back to grazing, and I trotted back to the house. I sat and rested. Ginny came outside, and raised her eyebrow in confusion. I transfigured back into a human.

"Um, how did you do that?" Ginny asked. "I'm an animangus, and before you ask, yes I am registered, but only as a horse." Ginny looked extremely confused. "But you were just a wolf."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but there is this potion my friend made for some reason, and it allows you to turn into anything you want." Ron, her older brother, walked up behind her. "I've never heard of it." he said, "And I'm a year ahead of you." "No, you're not," I corrected, "I was a year ahead of you until I failed out of a private school."

"Wait, so how is this possible?" he asked.

"I skipped two years, because I started when I was eight, and then I ticked the teacher off, because I did better in duels, beat their sons up, got into fights with seventh years, stuffed a guy into a trash can, and wrapped their houses." By this time Fred and George had made their way to where we were. "I think it's a Slytherin thing, ticking the world off one person at a time."

"Why do you think it's a Slyrherin thing?" Fred asked. I could already tell which was Fred and which was George, because one was hotter. "because three out of four times I got sorted I was in Slytherin, and most of my family was in Slytherin, except the dis-owned ones." "Are you related to Malfoy?" Ron asked. "He's my cousin. But he's fun to pick on, and beat up on certain occassions." Ron laughed. "That's a first, he never gets beat up, or picked on." I laughed. "He does, during Christmas break and summers, me and CJ always manage to get ticked off, and lose our temper." "So there's a guy that comes over, and beats him up." I blinked twice. "No, CJ is a girl, but she plays football like the guys do."

I thought I heard the faint sound of a guitar, and zoned out. Then I heard my cell phone more clearly.

"We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right nowFallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our livesI hear they're getting closerTheir howls are sending chills down my spineAnd time is running out nowThey're coming down the hills from behindWhen we start killingIt's all coming down right nowFrom the nightmare we've created,I want to be awakened somehowWhen we start killing it all will be falling downFrom the Hell that we're inAll we are is fading awayWhen we start killing…"

"Hold on a second." I said. I walked over to where the sound was coming from, and picked it up.

"Hey Draco." I said.

"Hey, who are you staying with?"

"Some people."

"Where are you?"

"In a house."

"Where?"

"In a place, so what's up."

"Some guy named Guacamole is here looking for you."

"Well, then kick him out, or something."

"Should we kill him?"

"If you want."

"He says he knows you."

"So, a lot of people know me that I don't know."

"It's because you're somewhat famous."

"Ok, then beat him up I guess."

"What if he sits on me?"

"Then that's your problem."

"Well I gotta go, Cyn, the battery is dying."

"Ok bye."

I hung up and walked back over to where I was. "Was that Malfoy?" Fred asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I got him a cell phone to keep his mouth shut about me having one, so he decided he wanted to bug me about Guacamole."

"Who?" Ginny asked. "Some guy I use to hang out with that crossed over to the dark side."

My phone rang, with a normal tone, and I picked it up, and put it on speaker phone. "Hey Sarah." I said.

"Hey, I heard you were staying with the Weasleys."

"Yep, how's Aunt 'Dromeda?"

"She's doing good, but she's worried about me not having anyone as a friend for the school year, and dad is trying to calm her down. But Nym, is doing pretty good with the training."

"Hmm, I bet if she went for training in the States she would be done, then she could transfer."

"But they do things differently there."

"All ya have to do is be able to shoot a gun without shooting yourself, and be able to drive real fast. Easier than using a wand."

"Well Tonks happens to be sitting right here, and would probably end up shooting her ear off."

"Umm Hi, if you don't hold the gun to your ear it wouldn't happen, unless you happen to be drunk, and dying."

She burst out laughing.

"or if you use a time turner and go into the future, and go hunting with Dick Chaney."

There was random silence.

"but the only time turner that does that is slightly defective."

"Ok." Sarah said

"How do you drive those muggle vehicles anyways?" Aunt Dromeda asked.

"Well I usually defy the laws of physics, break speed limits, and run stuff over, but that's why they won't give me my license, but that's beside the point. But I tink the road cones are made to run over, because it earns extra points."

Uncle Ted laughed in the background "I would NOT let you drive my car if I had one."

"We have to let you go. We're about to have dinner. Cheryl dropped off sine chicken, so we're gonna eat that."

"Ok, at least I know the mean chicken had a good use."

Bye." Sarah said.

"Bye."

I hung up, and continued talking with everyone.

"Ooh, what's that?" asked. "it's a cell phone, it does the same thing as a telephone, but it is more modern, and hasn't exactly been invented yet."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "So how did you get a time turner.?" I shrugged "On e-bay, those things are expensive as heck, and they are somewhat defective."

"That might be something we need to investigate." He said. I nodded "Yes it is, because several muggles tried using them and ended up wounded, missing body parts, or dead." "Is there any way to trace their location, or anything like that." I nodded "Yeah, because the guy I bought it from goes on the site I moderate, so I can get the IP address, get into some of the things the FBI uses, and trace it to the exact person." "How long does it take." I shrugged. "if he deleted his account I would have to be able to get past his firewall, and get some personal information, and then plan the whole thing out. I t can take anywhere from a few seconds to a week, but if I get any information, I'll let you know." I went upstairs to get my laptop, and sat down at the table. I turned it on, and there was a big picture of a cat liking the screen. I rolled my eyes, and changed it back to the original screen, the house of black emblem. I went to 'firefox' and entered the website name. I scrolled down the line of usernames. I looked for 'deadman' but he wasn't listen in here. I went to e-bay, and looked for him. This was getting frustrating. I plugged the speakers in, and turned it on low, where I could hear it clearly. I got on the IM and I started messaging Guacamole.

C: Hey Guacamole, what happened to 'deadman'

Guacamole: idk, but I can get some of that FBI like stuff on your lappy if I hack it again

C: O RLY

Guacamole: YA RLY

C: coolio, but do you have anything about his latest sales?

K has entered the conversation

K: Hey, so what's this about 'deadman'

C: He has been selling stuff that can kill you

Guacamole: he has been selling CHEAPO gold an stuff to muggles

C: and?

K: O RLY

Guacamole: YA RLY

Luke has entered the conversation

Luke: that censored necklace just tried to kill me!

K: fo real homie?

Guacamole: too bad it didn't

C: Shut up Guacamole

K: O RLY

Luke: it's true

Guacamole: LUKE STOP SENDING E-CRUCIOS

C: if you two don't stop I might send one after both of you.

K: *is quiet*

Niney has entered the conversation

Sam and Rafeal have entered the shat

Krys' mum has entered the chat

C: are u all on here?

Meanager: yes, and perfectly sober

C: ok so do you got any info

Sam and Rafeal: nope, but I broke a rib riding down the stairs on a ripstick

Niney: nice one

Krys' mum: real stupid

C: ok can we get back on topic

Krys' mum: well I just saved our neighbor from getting strangled by a piece of jewelry

K: well that's about all we have

C: well keep an eye out and warn everyone about it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

*****A/N***: Thanks for reading**


	3. Forbidden Romance

*****A/N*** If Cynthia/I seem like a Mary-Sue for now, wait for the next chapter, and see what happens.**

I walked outside go ride. "Gemini!" I called. Gemini trotted over. I put my halter on the ground, and put the collar on her. It was leather, that was hand tooled. I had added her name to it, and put a red dog tag on it.

I picked up my halter, and walked over to the paddock. Pushing the gate open, I whistled to Sugar. Freckles and Sugar cantered over to me, and began to nudge me looking for treats. I slipped the halter on Freckles, and tied him to the fence, and pushed Sugar up to the fence. I climbed on the fence, and pulled myself onto her back. I kicked her into a walk, and left the paddock.

I squeezed my knees into her sides, and urged her into a canter. She picked it up easily. It felt so good to be on her again. She ran towards the fallen tree, and jumped right over it. Using my legs I made her switch leads, and pulled her into a big circle, doing a counter canter.

I pulled myself forward, and extended it a bit. She headed towards the pond at a full gallop. She plunged into it, getting everything wet, including me. She swam to the other end, and ran started back into a canter.

I ran her back toward the fallen tree, and jumped her over it perfectly. I slowed her to a trot, and let her cool down. She didn't need to be worked to hard. She slowed to a piafe going towards the pond, and then plunged straight in. I clung to her neck. She jumped up onto the side, causing me to fall.

I stayed on my back on the ground, and I something coming toward me. Sugar had stopped, and was by me sniffing at me. Gemini appeared above me, and began to lick me. I stood up, and Fred came out. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, just a bit sore."

"Should I get mum?" He asked. I shook my head "No, I'm fine, other than my love life." I pulled myself back onto Sugar, and Gemini walked over to Fred. "I see you got her trained already." "Yep, animals just seem to like me a lot more than normal."

I heard a scream coming form the house. "Jump on.," I said firmly. Fred climbed onto the back of Sugar, behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt a bit awkward, but in a way I liked it. I kicked Sugar into a gallop towards the house, Fred bouncing around behind me aggravated her some but she obeyed me. I pulled her to a stop when we got to the house, and leaped off. I ran into the house, and Mrs. Weasley was about 3 feet from a snake. It took a strike at her, and she backed up. "Don't go near it!" she said. I wandered closer. "Let me get it. I know how to handle this." I crept towards the snake, looking straight into it's golden eyes. It swayed, and took a strike at me. I didn't jump or even stop approaching. I grabbed it behind it's head, and it wrapped around my arm. I looked at the snake, it wasn't poisonous, it was just a simple corn snake. "It's perfectly harmless!" I said.

Fred walked closer to me, and stroked the snake. "How did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged and told him, "They taught us parseltounge as a foreign language course. " I stroked the snake, and let him outside. "it was just lost, and it was afraid." I said bluntly, "I'm going to put Sugar up real quick." I took Sugar back to the paddock, and I saw the snake. "Thanks, little girl, you might not be so lucky again." it said. "No problem." I said. I locked Sugar in the paddock, and took the halter off of Freckles, and headed back to the house. "Erm," Fred said, "Can I speak to you." I shrugged "Sure why not.!" Maybe it was what I wanted all along! "So what is it?" "Well I was hoping we could talk, alone."

"Ok, where do we go?" I smiled at him. I knew exactly what he thought and felt. I heard him talking the other night with George about me. I followed him to his room, where George was. I smiled at him, and sat down beside Fred. "So when I held onto you on the horse, did that feel a bit, erm.. , awkward?" I shook my head "No, it actually felt ok, only someone as sexy as you could do that." I commented. "Well I feel the same way." he replied. George was asleep, so it was ok, I guess. "So??" he said like a question. "So I guess, we are a couple?" He nodded "Yeah!" "Well, nobody can know, quite yet." I said. "Oh." he said, "Why not?" I shrugged "My god mother's cousin Alice saw the things that might happen, and well nobody bets against Alice. " "She's a seer?" I shook my head "She's not even human, but I'm not going to say much more. We did an unbreakable vow."

"oh, ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*****A/N*** hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chainsaw Massacre?

I was sleeping perfectly fine until. "Cynthia?" I heard someone whisper. Crap. Was it noon already? "Cynthia?" I opened my eyes. It was Mr. Weasley. "I was wondering if you would come in with me to work today, to help out." I groaned "Sure, just give me fifteen minutes to get ready." He nodded "Of course." He left the room and I got out of bed quietly. I grabbed my work uniform (yes, I do take it everywhere) which was a simple Tank top and showmanship pants. I changed into the red tank top, and showmanship pants. It seemed sort of tight across the chest. I grabbed my other, black tank top and slipped it on over the one I had on.

I pulled my newer boots on. They were red on the top, and pink on the bottom. I dug through my bag real quick, grabbing my laptop case, an shoving things in it. I had my wallet, my laptop, my celphone, my mp3, and all kinds of charger stuff.

I put the strap on my shoulder and headed down stairs. Mr. Weasley was standing by the fireplace. "Do you have a wand?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, it broke yesterday. The duct tape didn't hold it together good enough." "Do you have any money with you?" "Yeah," I replied. "Well we need to get one from Diagon Alley." He held a thing of floo powder out to me. I took a handful. "Diagon Alley!" I said.

I landed in Diagon Alley. Why couldn't I just apparate? I brushed myself off, and Mr. Weasley came behind me. I followed him to Ollivanders. We walked in. Mr. Ollivander over to the counter. "How may I help you Mr. Weasley?" He asked. Mr. Weasley put his hand on my shoulder. "Cynthia needs a new wand. Hers broke yesterday." He nodded "What kind was yours?"

"Fifteen inch peach with essence of phoenix ash." He looked utterly confused "How did that work for you?" I shrugged " It worked ok, but it wasn't what I needed." He walked back and grabbed a wand off of a shelf. Eleven inch, redwood, dragon heartstring. I took it and gave it a flick. One of the papers he had on the counter set on fire. He put out the fire, and took the wand from me. He went and go another one, off of the top shelf, at the very back.

He brought it forward to me. Twelve inches pecan unicorn hair. I gave it a click and nothing. "This could be very difficult." He said. "Have you ever used any other kind of wand?" I thought for a second. "Well my aunt let me use one before that was walnut, 12 and 3 quarters of an inch, dragon heartstring, but it was kind of crooked." He nodded. He retrieved one exactly like the one I used. "Was it like this one?" he asked. I nodded. I took the wand into my hand. It felt warm, "This one will do." I said. I paid for my wand and went to the ministry with Mr. Weasley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We got to the ministry finally. I saw Guacamole walking into where we were going. I pulled the celly out, and sent him a text saying 'hola'. He jumped screaming out like a little girl. He got his cell phone out. 

'hey, where b u'

'to the left' I replied

He looked in the opposite direction.

"The other left!" I yelled.

He turned around, and walked over to us.

"Mr. Weasley, this is my friend Spencer Smith, or as we know him Guacamole."

They shook hands, and continued into the 'protection of muggles' office place. 

Mr. Weasley sat down across from us. "Ok, now this is serious you need to get this guy tracked down." I nodded. Guacamole couldn't resist just saying, "I can do more than track him, I can send him a nasty curse over his e-mail." I rolled my eyes, and pulled out my laptop. I pulled the laptop out and went straight to google.

I typed in the guy's username and information. Guacamole scrolled down to the second thing that came up. 'Cheap Gold'. It had in blue letters. I clicked on it. It had an address shown, so I copied it down. Mr. Weasley had left the room. I ran down the hall, to his office. "Found him!" I said. "So soon?" He asked. I nodded. "If you need us to we could arrest him today. I can get him down, and Guacamole can sit on him. "

"No," he said, "You're considered underage, so it wouldn't work out." I thought for a second. "Well the guy is in the United States, so we can team up with some of the Aurors in Texas, and then go find him on one of them beck roads he lives on, and we could get it done in an hour or so."

"But it needs to be planned out!" he said "Um , well we never planned anything really, I just waved my wand and demanded things get done, and it worked ok, but I was disguised as the Texas Chainsaw massacre, so yeah, it was gonna work anyway." He raised his eyebrow, "Um chainsaw massacre?" 

"Um well a long time ago some guy went around with a chainsaw chopping people in half for no reason." I answered. "We could just scare the guy into surrendering pretending to be that guy." He looked a bit freaked out. "Well, lets see that we can do, but for now." I nodded and left.


End file.
